Morgens Den
by SpiritGaurdian108
Summary: When the Dursleys go on vacation on a cruise ship, Harry is abandoned on the open seas. When he is found by a race thought extinct, who lived on the ocean floor for thousands of years, how will his story change? Smart!Gray!Merman!Harry. In response to yamiyugi23's Magical Creature Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

AN1 Hey guys! Yes I know, this isn't a chapters of Phoenix Rising, but the sad truth is that real life got in the way (moving to a new city, getting all my stuff from my old house, dealing with school, etc.). Over the months I kind of lost interest in it, to the pint it was painful to write a single paragraph. I'll probably be getting back to it at some point, but for now I'm setting it aside.

AN2 This is in response to yamiyugi23's, "Magical Creature Challenge".

* * *

A New Tapestry

Chapter 1

* * *

The three norns looked down at the tapestry they had spun. It was a good one, full of betrayal, romance, adventure, and ended with enough tragedy to be entertaining

Urd looked at her work and saw a minor flaw, a thread out of place. Picking at it, she managed to unravel everything after it. Almost 18 years of work, gone.

Looking at her sisters, who were looking back at her with amusement, she shrugged and began spinning again. 18 years really wasn't all that much in comparison to the 14 billion years she and her sisters had been doing their work.

Maybe they would add in a few twists this time, just for the hell of it. Women their age had to get their kicks in somehow.

* * *

No one knew, no could have known. The storm attacked the Grunnings company yacht with a fury. What was funny was that not ten minutes earlier, the sea was perfectly still and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

In another timeline the cocktail of weather patterns would have resulted in a continued warm and pleasant day and the four high up in the company families would have seen it as a fun combination business meeting/vacation. But now it resulted in a flash storm, an inescapable medley of rain, thunder, lighting, and wind.

Aboard the boat the crew was doing all it could to secure the small vessel while radioing for help. The passengers were all below deck huddled together trying to call for help on their state-of-the-art cell phones. One family especially was terrified. The Dursleys had been almost expecting something like this to happen. It had not been their choice to bring their nephew along. But Vernon's boss had caught sight of the boy while he was visiting the their house and it would appear abnormal if the entire family showed up and not him. And the Dursleys were nothing if not normal.

Vernon had almost been expecting the boy to act up, so he assumed "Freak boy? Freak storm? It must be his fault!" As such, Vernon, in his illogical fear and anger, slipped two year old Harry Potter into a life boat while no one was looking and cut the ropes holding it to the side of the ship. He hoped that the storm, which really had nothing to do with Harry, would follow the child.

Two hours later, the SS Drillings sank into the sea, leaving only one survivor, one Robbie Samson. The young deckhand would later go on to write a very successful autobiography about his survival at sea for the 3 three days it took searchers to find him. But that doesn't really have much to do with our story.

* * *

Harry was scared. Unca had put him in this weird place. He didn't like it, it was dark and there was water everywhere, mostly salty-bad-water that made his nose itch, and there were big noises that made him scared. Suddenly he was falling, and then a big splash, now he was rocking and rolling, like a much rougher version of what it had been like before.

He stayed awake for hours, being rolled around in the dark. It took all his concentration not to get hurt.

During a lull in the storm, he huddled in a corner of the dark place and tried to get warm. It was really wet though… and he was so cold… and tired… maybe if he just… closed his eyes… for a sec.

* * *

Deep under the ocean, there laid a palace. For millennia, this castle had been home to the Morgens, the birth place of the Seafolk. Over the years they had branched out, mostly east to the Mediterranean, where they were called Sirens.

They eventually spread to almost every ocean in the world. The overwaters called them many names, but they would always be Morgens. It was their first name, their true name. Over four hundred years ago though, this once great civilization was struck down. A plague had descended upon their people, killing everyone it touched. Only a lucky few survivors left scattered around the world. Even the few survivors descendants were quickly dying out, possible others they could raise a family with were few and far apart. In this region there were all of three Morgans left, all female. Not grounds for repopulating 75% ad the world's surface.

Out of one of the many balconies of the palace, a figure slipped into the night. With a tail of shining silver, and hair golden sands, she could probably charm any unlucky sailor into her arms with looks alone, never mind her Song.

Adrian had gone out for a midnight swim since Mother Sybil was being overbearing again and she needed to escape a while. The selkies would watch Melody while she was out so she wasn't worried about that. She always loved swimming during storms, the way the light filtered through the water after a flash of lightning created the most beautiful designs. Many of the overwaters believed that the morgens were just unnatural beasts that feasted on the flesh of men. And while that was true, they also have an immense appreciation for beauty.

'Probably why I can never say no to Melody's puppy otter eyes' she thought to herself.

Swimming on for a while she noticed that there was a shadow on the sandy floor blocking out her precious sea light. When she looked up, she saw a small overwater boat directly above her.

'Hmm, maybe I can get a little snack before I head back home.' smirking, she began to swim upwards.

By the time she made it to from the ocean floor to the surface, the storm had mostly passed on, leaving only cloudy skies and a light sprinkling of rainfall in its wake. Being careful to mask the splashes made by her movements, Adrian slowly made her way to the side of the boat. After she gathered her magic, she began to Sing.

"Hello little sailor man,

can you see the world from there?

I can show you things wide and grand,

just come to me without any fear.

Hello beautiful sailor man,

sailing my ocean blue.

the others have enforced a ban.

They have found out about me and you

I can't come see my sailor man

Unless he comes to see me.

But what kind of brave old sailor man,

would want to come see me?"

Adrian was confused. Usually by this time in the Song, anyone aboard the small boat would have thrown themselves over the side to see her. Maybe the boat was empty?

Deciding to just look in and see if it was abandoned, she grabbed the sides to pull her self up.

Once her head was over the edge, she peered into it and saw... feet? As she raised her eyes from the small, delicate looking feet, she saw that she had been Singing to a child. No wonder it didn't work.

Finally, she saw the boys face and the amazing green eyes, the same color as the southern seas. They drew her in, like when she looked at the Father Moon. They seemed to be filled with both childlike wonder and yet a great fear and sadness.

"Hello child."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long, life is irritating like that sometimes.**

"Hello child."

Adrian frowned when the boy flinched back at her voice. That combined with his pathetic excuse for clothes, and the three separate visible bruises meant abuse.

"Stinking overwaters," she thought to herself, "can't even take care of their own children."

"Even though," she thought again, frowning, "the child should have been, if not throwing himself over, at least under my Song."

Looking closer at him, she saw nothing special about him. Plain grey clothes, oversized, but still plain. Pale skin normal to this region. Dark hair and bright green eyes that were actually moderately cute. Slightly aristocratic features, maybe a commoner of noble descent? Overall, he was a handsome little boy but not overly remarkable. The way his magic Sang was truly beautiful though- wait what?

Adrian's thought processes came to a sudden crashing halt. Magic? And not natural magic, the magic needed to keep all things alive, but an actual Song. She had never even heard of overwaters with magic, how was this possible?

The silver eyed woman remembered a story her mother had told her when she was a child. It was the tale of a young Morgan girl named Calysta. Hundreds of years ago, Calysta was a Morgan Princess, seconded in beauty and kindness only by her mother, the Queen.

One day when she was out swimming during a storm, she saw a sinking overwater ship. Hoping to find a meal there, she searched through the wreckage, finding only one survivor, a young man named Jacob.

Calysta tried to enchant him with her song, but he was somehow immune. When later questioned he said he came from a line of warrior-mages who had developed an immunity to "mind magics" to keep their wills their own on the battlefield. The story went on to tell how Calysta fell in love with Jacob and followed him onto land. There she discovered a sect of humanity who had developed magic like her own people had millennia before. They called themselves Druids. Eventually Calysta gave up her life in the sea and married Jacob. That was where the story ended.

Could this boy be a descendent of Jacob and Calysta? It would explain why his magic was so similar to her people's, and why he was immune to her voice. It would also explain why his Song was so advanced. The tale said that human magic was more like a heartbeat than actual music. And this boys Song sounded like any Morgan of that age's would. It even had a melody, if a very chaotic one.

Even if he was a descendant of Calysta and Jacob, their blood would have been so diluted by the ages as to be almost nonexistent. So how would he exhibit traits from them? Putting it off as a bad job, she finished her internal argument.

* * *

Harry woke to singing. He thought it was his Momma singing to him, but then he looked around him and he was still in the dark place, more light now though. And then the singing stopped and a head rose over the side of the space and it _was _Momma. Then she spoke, and it wasn't the same, silver eyes, not green, blonde hair, not red, and Harry flinched back.

'Bad Harry, Mommas gone, Auntie Tooney said so.' Harry told himself.

Slowly looking at the lady, he saw she was arguing with herself or something. 'What is she doing in the water?' He thought to himself.

Suddenly a horrible thought came to him. Could she be one of "those freaks"? Harry didn't really know who "those freaks" were, but they must have been bad 'cause Unca Vernon always got really mad when he talked 'bout them.

Harry scooted back to the corner of the boat and tried to look small. Hopefully the pretty lady wouldn't see him...

* * *

When Adrian looked back at the child she saw he had scooted over into the far corner of the boat in obvious fright. A smidgen of maternal instinct kicked in and Adrian decided to take the boy back to show to her mother, if only to decide where they should leave him.

She began humming a Song specifically aimed to calm young Morgan children. The other one was aimed at seducing adult men with no discernable magic. Trying to influence hormones that didn't and wouldn't exist for another decade or so was bound not to work quiet right.

The Song she was humming was weak since there weren't any lyrics, but it should be good enough to calm him she it begin to take effect. His frightened expression fell, and his small little muscles untensed.

She transitioned into another Song to put children to sleep. This one usually needed lyrics to work but since he was so young it should be good. His body soon loosened further and she saw his eyes begin to droop. At last his little head lolled to the side and he was asleep.

Reaching further into the boat, she took the boy in her arms and began yet another Song. As she sang in her otherworldly voice, the ocean water around the boy's frail little body seeped way, leaving an inch wide barrier between him and the ocean.

The magic should hold long enough for her to get him to the palace, at least. Once there, she would bring him to her mother, hopefully figure out what was going on.

* * *

Sybil silently growled to herself as she swam through the hallways of the palace towards her bedroom. Sometimes her daughter could be utterly infuriating. They had just had an argument about Melody's pet Dorraghow, a type of otter that grew to the size of a large child, ate small mostly generic fish, could command other otters, and had the ability to go on land by swimming straight through dirt and stone. It was this ability that had Sybil concerned, she was afraid Melody would try to follow her friend onto land and get hurt.

She and Adrian had argued over measures to take to prevent this from happening, Adrian in favor of simply telling the semi-sentient animal not too and placing a Song over Melody to keep her from heading to far out of Depths, Sybil in favor of getting rid of the oversized otter completely and replacing him with a nice, sensible, Sea-Dog.

Eventually they had stopped anything remotely resembling a productive debate, and started incoherently screaming at each other until they had worn out there precious voices. It was at that point they had both separated from each other.

Sybil finally made it to her bedroom and flopped down on a stone stool in front of her mirror. Putting aside her troubles for the moment, she simply admired her reflection. Her dark blue, almost black, eyes had always pleased her. Her hair was naturally white, though it probably would have been that color by now anyway, what with having to deal with Adrian for so long. Her light skin and thin body lent to the beauty inherent in her race. Her tail was the same shade as her hair, pure white.

Having calmed down a bit, she settled down to read a book that had been Sung over to last under water after she had recovered from a ship her own mother and aunts had sunk during her youth. She must have read it thousands of times before, but the wonders of Shakespeare never ceased to enthuse her. Over the years she had collected almost all of his works.

After an hour of being immersed in the story of two forbidden lovers, she felt the Song she had placed around The Palace chime a few notes in her mind, alerting that Adrian had come back.

Ten minutes later she swam into her room holding an overwater child in her arms and changed her life. For better or for worse was yet to be decided.


End file.
